pixies_secret_agency_psafandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SnickersDoge/Same Love
Rory's a pansexual construction worker that's seen as the ordinary one among the other workers. But when he meets the famous Australian-English actor Tim, he feels greatness thrust upon him. Author's Note I haven't wrote a romantic fanfiction in my whole life of writing, so it might not be an expert's work. It'll also be a lot of chapters and Rory and Tim won't get together instantly it'll take some time. So sorry if it's slow at the beginning. Feel free to listen to the song that inspired me to title this "Same Love" while you read my work. Macklemore & Ryan Lewis - Same Love Feat. Mary Lambert Chapter 1: Not my Division �� e need help. Those were the last words he expected to come out of Gracie's beak. "Why me?" Rory mumbled."Whenever I'm fixing something, I always need someone else to help me. I'm pretty sure the other construction workers could do it." "But you're the only construction worker that I can trust on the entire island!" Gracie stated, slightly annoyed. "Anyone else with a construction worker outfit I find just has it to try and tip the ice berg." Rory sighed after a moment and decided he was a nice penguin. "OK, fine, I'll fix the bridge." "Yes!" Gracie cheered, pumping her left flipper. "It needs to be fixed by tomorrow morning, that's when filming will begin again for The Stunt." And with that, she calmly waddled away and disappeared into a crowd of penguins by the forest. Rory didn't think his job would be easy; it was an ancient bridge, and the director wanted it to look just like it had before. The bridge had fallen just before the cast and camera crew could get onto it for a scene in the The Stunt. The bridge was in between two mountains near the dojo, a one-hundred foot drop, a calmly flowing river underneath it. Rory decided to take a quick sip at the Coffee Shop, grab his supplies, then go to where the bridge needed to be rebuilt. ---- Rory had finished the job just after the sun went down. "Tiring work, but hey, this is for probably the biggest movie of the summer." He said with pride, yawning and stretching. "Time to head back." He got to his igloo and straightened out his things for tomorrow. He fell asleep, not knowing what greatness was ahead of him... Chapter 2: Meet the Somervilles "ℋey, listen!" Came the sound of Gracie's English-Irish-Australian voice as Rory opened up his front door subconsciously. "My uncle wants you to come to the set of The Stunt and meet the cast as your reward for rebuilding that bridge." "Cool," Rory yawned before fully processing the situation. "That's- Wait, me? Meet the cast? That's-" He could barely contain his excitement. "Fantastic!" "My brother's starring in it," Gracie said. "He's the secondary star. You'll love meeting the cast. Come to the Coffee Shop in about five minutes, the whole cast and crew will be there." Rory nodded, then rushed to get changed. He couldn't wait to tell all his friends. But that's when he realized none of the other penguins at his work-place found him interesting. They just saw him as the ordinary one. They never invited him to their parties. They never mentioned how he helped with the "Save The Migrator" project or how he built the ship igloo. Maybe they were just jealous, but he really wished he had someone to talk to. Sure, the EPF agents talked to him sometimes and Gary was great friends with him, but he wanted more. He wanted friends that'd always hang out with him and help him out. He wanted life. His daydreams were interrupted abruptly when he realized he didn't have anything good to wear. Oh well, he never bought anything fancy anyways, so he decided to go with his hard hat and goggles, along with his only red safety vest. Rory arrived in the Coffee Shop after a quick walk. He was met by the laughter of the cast and crew members. "There he is!" Gary shouted from his spot on one of the couches. Rory nervously waved and found a spot in between Gracie and another ginger penguin. "So you must be that penguin that rebuilt the bridge," The unknown ginger said in a smooth English accent, smiling brightly. "Call me Tim. I'm Gracie's brother." "Rory," Rory said, taking out his flipper. He met the entire cast and crew members, but only one of the members caught his eye. Not the director, not the lead actor, not the fantastic Gary or Gracie, but the other Somerville: Tim. He was handsome and wore a flame leather jacket over a plain white t-shirt, his dark-blue eyes gleaming with every word he said. Rory got along well with him. He was a lot like his sister but a bit more energetic but not much of a comedian. Rory thought it was weird that two siblings were natural gingers; ginger hair wasn't common in the first place. "You're a pretty nice guy," Tim commented after the crew was heading back to filming. "Want to have some pizza tomorrow with my sister? We could talk more there." "Sure, sounds good," Rory replied. "I'll be there by 11:50 AM for lunch." He thanked the crew and cast and headed to his igloo. It was Saturday so he decided to relax and watch TV. He felt weird about the thought, but he was thinking about Googling about Tim. So, after The Golden Girls rerun on the TV, he got out his laptop and searched about Timothy Charles Ross Somerville. Chapter 3: ℛory found out that Tim was homosexual, lived in England, and usually portrayed serious characters. He began to think about Tim liking him. It would be fine with Rory, he's pansexual after all, but a celebrity? That's every girl's dream, to have a celebrity liking you, but it'd also be very awkward if they weren't your celebrity crush. Rory just saw Tim as a friend, Rory was too ordinary for a worldwide celebrity. Why would Tim take interest in just an ordinary construction worker, when he could go woo another great-looking celebrity just like himself? He wouldn't have a hard time, he was fantastic! The next morning, Rory headed to the Pizza Parlor and found Tim seated with Gracie in a corner booth. "Hello," Gracie calmly greeted Rory from beside her brother. "I bet you feel so lucky having lunch with two celebrities." "Yeah," Rory chuckled, sitting down. "So I heard you made the auditions for Jawn." "Yup!" Gracie said with pride. "The filming's going to be at Scotland. I'm leaving the island in two days. I'll miss most of my brother's filming for The Stunt, but at least I can watch it when it comes to the theaters." "It's a pretty funny movie," Tim laughed slightly. "I don't know what it's fully about, but it's a hilarious Jaws parody." "Can't wait to watch both of those movies!" Rory exclaimed, noticing the waitress coming near their table. "Hello, I'm Chasity and I'll be your server today. What can I get you, Tim and Gracie?" The waitress, Chasity said. Rory wasn't so sure but he swore he could see her trying to contain her excitement at meet the two famous Somervilles. "We'll have a medium puffer fish pizza." Gracie said, smiling. "I'm fine with that," Rory said. "We'll all just have water to drink. Oh, we could give you our autographs if you'd like." Tim said. "OK, that's great!" Chasity said brightly, squealing slightly. "I'll get my notebook that you can sign after I put in your guys' order." When the waitress left, Rory felt awkward and like the third-wheel. He guessed he'd have to deal with it a lot more if he wanted to hang out with his new friend, Tim. Rory was used to being ignored, but having a celebrity friend could make him a little more interesting. Category:Blog posts